


Random TTTE stuff Morally writes

by MorallyDraconequus



Category: Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, many aus in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorallyDraconequus/pseuds/MorallyDraconequus
Summary: Basically what the title says. Chapters might be random, cause it's mostly one-shots. (Not including NSFW stuff)
Kudos: 5





	Random TTTE stuff Morally writes

It was a late night, the stars were already out and the engine drivers were retiring for the night until Sir Topham Hatt dropped by with news Gordon did not like to hear.

“Someone needs to take the Flying Kipper tonight.” was what he said.

Despite the incident being months ago, it was a rather tough subject for everyone except Rebecca, who had started working on Sodor a week after the incident.

“The fish train? I can take it.” Rebecca answered. It had occurred to the others that she didn’t know what happened, let alone the notorious ‘curse’ or how dangerous the Flying Kipper was.

To Gordon, Rebecca was merely a replacement of an old colleague when they first met. At first, he disliked her. Of course, a few months later they became good friends which kinda proved Gordon’s ‘replacement’ theory. 

“No Rebecca, I’ll be pulling the Flying Kipper tonight.” The others were shocked at Gordon’s response, yet remained silent about it. Was he trying to protect her due to her naivety … or was it to keep a hidden vow to himself? Or maybe to  _ him _ ?

“Gordon, it’s fine. I don’t mind staying up for a bit.”

_ ‘And I thought I was the negative Nancy.’ _

Gordon had this conversation with someone before, the memories repeated themselves. He felt that something was going to go wrong, he had to take the train instead. He insisted.

“It’s not like anything bad is going to happen!”

_ ‘I survived the last accident after all.’ _

The idiot. Smiling and dismissing it as a trivial matter. Gordon made it clear that he was going to take the train and that was that.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back before you know it.”

_ ‘Night Gordon-’ _

“JUST DON’T DO IT HENRY!”

Rebecca stood still with shock, everyone else was the same.

Gordon recomposed himself, took the coat off the hanger as he walked towards the door. 

“We’re just going to pretend that didn’t happen, alright?” Gordon left before anyone could answer. 

There was at least one difference between the two conversations. Gordon managed to save Rebecca only because Gordon couldn’t save Henry.

“It was my fault after all…”


End file.
